


Take me to the church || Italian Translation.

by Rainbowgb



Series: Take me to the church || Italian Translation [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaos, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Marking, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowgb/pseuds/Rainbowgb
Summary: Harry e Louis sono i Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse -Guerra e Pestilenza- ma non è importante. A loro piace solo mandare tutto a puttane.





	Take me to the church || Italian Translation.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take me to the church](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207138) by [kingsoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoftheimpossible/pseuds/kingsoftheimpossible). 



> Note della scrittrice:
> 
> a) questa non è una storia coerente. È solo un esperimento nello scrivere fan fiction semi-dark h/l, quindi non c'è molta trama. Solo caos, in sostanza.  
> b)YOOOOO LEGGETE QUESTI AVVERTIMENTI, grazie: accenni di una relazione tossica e codipendente, incendio doloso, blasfemia, una sottospecie di rapina, guida imprudente, menzione di mania, marcatura possessiva (scarnificazione), il sesso è completamente consensuale ma con dei momenti di violenza.  
> c) leggi le avvertenze.  
> d) avvertenza poco seria: pompino scritto male wassup

Si perdono in piccoli pezzi. Sarebbe più facile dargli la giusta importanza, se solo Louis non fosse seduto sul posto del passeggero. Ma ogni volta che Harry distoglie lo sguardo, la vista è sempre la stessa -grandi spazi aperti, strade infinite, Louis con i suoi grandi occhiali Hepburn e la fronte appoggiata contro il finestrino, un coltellino svizzero che traccia piccole linee contro il tessuto dei suoi jeans. Ogni cosa nel corpo di Harry si sente _irrequieta _,__ come se avesse bisogno di cambiamento e movimento, e di bruciare, ma guardare Louis, che incide le loro iniziali sul cassetto portaoggetti per la milionesima volta, lo calma. Non c'è alcuna fretta.

Faranno ardere il mondo.

 

* * *

 

"Accosta da questa parte," dice Louis, la voce graffiata per essere stato in silenzio per troppo tempo. Al solo sentirlo parlare tanto lentamente il cuore di Harry diviene frenetico, facendogli sentire qualcosa di quasi-umano.

C'è una stazione di benzina polverosa davanti a loro, delle lettere mancano sul segnale stradale e non c'è nessuno in vista. Harry pressa l'acceleratore prima ancora che il suo cervello raggiunga la bocca di Louis, e la macchina sbanda in avanti mentre l'ago spinge verso i novanta.

Louis fa cadere gli occhiali da sole sulla gobbetta del naso, per poi ripetersi con voce leggermente più acuta. " _Accosta _."  
__

Le guance di Harry hanno un spasmo, combattendo contro un sorriso. Alla fine, farebbero di tutto insieme in questo mondo, ma questo momento non diventerà mai vecchio. "Non voglio," dice, solo per sentire Louis emettere quel piccolo verso d'affronto, sente la punta del coltellino svizzero pressarsi tagliente contro il suo interno coscia.

"Accosta, Harold." E Louis si zittisce, ormai furioso, sempre così facile da scaldare dopo ore di silenzio radiofonico. La sua lama scava nella carne della coscia di Harry, assolutamente perfetto, e le mani del ragazzo si contorcono contro il volante. La macchina comincia a muoversi a scatti, i pneumatici stridono mentre il veicolo devia verso un fosso, e che Harry sia dannato se questa non è una metafora o qualcosa di simile.

È dannato comunque, lo sono entrambi, ma quello non è il punto.

Il punto è Louis, che impreca quando Harry tira con violenza il freno, le sue dita che premono contro il tessuto strappato dei jeans di Harry da ancora prima che la macchina di fermi. Louis allora si arrampica sopra la console mentre Harry sta ancora tentando di riuscire a parcheggiare la dannata cosa. Louis con la bocca contro l'orecchio di Harry _non ascolti mai, giuro su dio che tu non ascolti mai, cazzo, stupido figlio di puttana, ti odio così tanto_ e le sue mani sono ovunque- tira via il foulard dai capelli di Harry, spinge due dita nella bocca del ragazzo fino a che non si strozza, allaccia le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi- e saranno sempre loro due, così.

"Ho accostato, no?" dice Harry in un sospiro quando Louis attacca la sua gola, con i denti, ma quelle parole lo spingono solo a morderlo più forte.

" _ _ _ _Ho accostato____ ," lo mima Louis, la voce da bambino in contrasto al modo in cui muove il sedere contro il bacino di Harry. "Sei un fottuto adolescente." _  
_

Non è vero, in realtà, ma Harry non aiuta di certo la sua tesi quando viene nei pantaloni pochi minuti dopo. Louis lo sente irrigidirsi, porta una mano in basso per sentire l'umidità inzuppare il cavallo dei jeans di Harry, e si limita a ridere, un suono penetrante che fa fischiare le orecchie di Harry. Quella sarà la colonna sonora della fine del mondo, e loro sono gli unici ad esserne a conoscenza.

"Sei così facile per me, amore," gli dice Louis, e questo fa piagnucolare Harry come nient'altro.

 

* * *

 

Quando entrano nel benzinaio, Harry ha del seme lucido sulla maglietta e sperma secco nei jeans, e Louis ne sembra così compiaciuto che dovrebbe essere illegale. Non che quello lo fermerebbe.

Il commesso li guarda con sguardo stanco, li ha osservati attraverso la porta di vetro da quando la loro macchina era solo una puntino sfocato e distante. I suoi occhi colgono la macchia bagnata luccicare contro la maglietta nera di Harry. Harry strattona le dita di Louis, lo guarda con grandi occhi innocenti mentre Louis gli rivolge un sorriso felino, fa scorrere le sue dita nell'umidità sulla sua maglietta e le porta alla bocca, succhiandole, i suoi occhi intrecciati con quelli del cassiere per tutto il tempo.

L'uomo sussulta e tenta di guardare altrove, ma non è facile distogliere lo sguardo da Louis, specialmente quando non vuole essere ignorato.

"Vendi preservativi? Tipo, preservativi davvero grandi?" gli domanda Louis, con voce acuta e dolce, e _pericolosa_ , ma l'uomo non se n'è ancora accorto. "Abbiamo bisogno di preservativi _grandissimi_ , perché amo avere dei cazzi enormi in culo, sai no? Lo sai." lo provoca Louis, gli occhi arricciati agli angoli, e il cuore di Harry rimbalza dentro il suo petto, prendendo velocità così in fretta da confondergli la mente.

Il cassiere sputacchia, il suo viso contratto da qualcosa mista a disgusto. Louis non lo sta neanche guardando, la sua attenzione già da un'altra parte; le sua dita tracciano le mensole delle caramelle dagli incarti allegri del benzinaio.

Il commesso ingoia a vuoto, gli lancia un'occhiataccia, grugnisce, "Gli oggetti personali si trovano nel retro accanto ai bagni." _ _ _  
_ _ _

Louis gli rivolge un dolce sorriso da sopra la spalla, poi sposta il suo sguardo verso Harry. "Ringrazia questo brav'uomo, Harry."

Harry ghigna, tutto fossette e labbra rosse screpolate, e il commesso si muove a disagio sul suo posto, non volendo incontrare i suoi occhi. "La ringrazio moltissimo, signore. Non vuole davvero i preservativi; sta solo facendo il coglione."

Louis sbuffa da qualche parte vicino al retro del piccolo negozio, e il petto di Harry si stringe nel migliore dei modi.

"Non usiamo mai i preservativi, comunque," sussurra Harry cospiratorio, ma abbastanza forte da farsi sentire. "Gli piace sentire lo sperma uscire dal suo corpo dopo averlo fatto." Harry poi se ne va con andatura ostentata per potersi avvolgere attorno alla schiena di Louis, mentre il cassiere affonda il viso sulle sue mani e tenta di ignorarli.

Louis ha due piccole scatole nelle mani quando Harry lo raggiunge- preservativi sottomarca e un pacco di fiammiferi. Il battito di Harry saltella, senza calmarsi, allora seppellisce il viso sui capelli morbidi nella nuca di Louis, e porta le labbra sulla pelle pregna di sudore che riesce a raggiungere. _ _ _  
_ _ _

"Lo faremo, Lou? Lo faremo?" e sta balbettando, già perso, la promessa infuocata nella mano di Louis gli fa spingere lentamente il bacino contro i fianchi di Louis, affamato.

Louis mormora, evasivo, girando il pacchetto di preservativi per poterne leggere il retro, mettendo in tasca i fiammiferi. "Credo che potrei mettere uno di questi attorno alla tua testa e soffocarti mentre ti succhio il cazzo?" gli chiede, le sopracciglia unite in un cipiglio concentrato mentre i suoi occhi scrutano la scatola. "Ad alcune persone piacciono queste strane stronzate."

Harry morde piano la giuntura che unisce il collo e la spalla di Louis, ridacchiando. "Non vedo nessuna avvertenza che dice di non farlo sulla scatola. Mi sembra sicuro."

Louis ripete, " _Sicuro_ ," accigliato, prima di buttare la scatola sulla mensola dove si trovava prima, per poi spingere sul pavimento metà delle cose messe in mostra. Tocca la tasca in cui si trovano i fiammiferi* prima di spingere rudemente il viso di Harry via dal suo collo e dirigersi verso la cassa. Harry afferra qualche pacchetto di snack alla frutta da una mensola e si lascia condurre. Mentre Harry mette i suoi snack sul bancone, Louis esce il suo coltellino svizzero, e inizia ad incidere le loro iniziali nel linoleum mentre il cassiere lo guarda, l'intero corpo teso.

"Non credi che le nostri iniziali stiano bene insieme?" gli chiede Louis, sorridendo furtivamente all'uomo, ma lui è intontito e spaventato dai due ragazzi, e non risponde immediatamente alla domanda. Questo fa imbronciare Harry, perché è _ovvio_ che le loro iniziali stanno bene insieme. Loro si _appartengono_ , come nessun'altra cosa nella storia dell'intera umanità. _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
_____ _ _

E Harry riesce a sentire Louis incendiarsi, il silenzio del cassiere lo fa bruciare come un combustibile. Louis guarda l'uomo con attenzione, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure come una minaccia, ma le sue parole sono rivolte ad Harry questa volta, "Harry, amore, mostragli come sono belle le nostre iniziali. Mostragli come sono belle insieme."

La pelle di Harry diviene calda tutto d'un tratto, troppo vicino al reattore nucleare della mania di Louis. Si spoglia della sua maglietta immediatamente, facendola cadere sul pavimento, e rimane lì obbediente con le mani strette dietro la schiena. Gli occhi dell'uomo si muovono cautamente sul petto di Harry, come se _non potesse fare altrimenti_ , e Harry sente un'onda di caldo orgoglio quando la mandibola dell'uomo cade e un suono strozzato muore nella sua gola. _ _ _ _ _  
___ _ _

 

____ _ _

 

"Adorabile, non credi?" cinguetta Louis, e Harry si illumina perché Louis sta guardando _lui_ adesso, il suo sguardo amorevole sfarfalla tra il viso di Harry ed il suo petto, le sue costole, dove __HS+LT__ sono incisi ovunque sulla sua pelle pallida, tra cicatrici in rilievo e tagli ancora freschi e cremisi. "Li ho fatti io stesso," aggiunge, gonfiandosi come un piccolo uccello, quando lo dice. Poi i suoi occhi si illuminano di una luce oscura, ritornando a guardare il cassiere che non può fare a meno di incontrare il suo sguardo. "Di' a Harry com'è bello."

L'uomo ingoia a vuoto, muovendosi nervoso. "È.. è molto bello," dice, la voce tremante e troppo acuta.

Harry gli sorride raggiante e lui trasalisce. i suoi occhi ricadono sul bancone e inizia a battere alla cassa gli snack alla frutta, le mani tremano quando prova a metterli in un sacchetto. Louis si allontana dal bancone, fa un giro così Harry può tranquillamente pagare per i suoi acquisti.

È facile per lui ribaltare la piccola mensola in mostra con su quattro bottiglie di combustibile per accendini, per il suo divertimento Louis urla e salta sopra di esse, frantumandole sotto le sue Keds bianche, rompendo la sicura con il suo peso fino a che il pavimento non si riempie completamente del liquido e l'intera stazione di benzina non è pregna della loro puzza, pronta a prendere fuoco con uno schiocco delle dita di Louis. _ _ _  
_ _ _

Il cassiere sta urlando, ____cosa sa facendo, fermalo, ferma tutto questo _,_____ ma Harry non può fare nulla se non sorridere, guarda Louis sguizzare nel butano fino a che non ne rimane zuppo, fino a che _ _ _ _ __tutto______ non lo è.

Il cassiere allora dice, "Ti prego, ti prego," continuamente fino a che Harry non diviene idrofobo. Chi trova il tempo per spaventarsi quando Louis sta distruggendo tutto? Rizza i peli dietro il collo di Harry, che fissa l'uomo con quello sguardo che Louis piace chiamare da 'rana laser'.

"Dovresti esserne grato," gli dice Harry, torvo, ma l'uomo sputa, incollerito, leggermente terrorizzato. _ _ _  
_ _ _

" _ _ _ _Grato _?_____ Sta rovinando tutto; perderò il mio fottuto lavoro, vi prego-"

Harry non sussulta quando Louis appare accanto a lui, fradicio di combustibile e caldo quando circonda il corpo di Harry, le sue mani scivolano lungo le sue cosce, sopra l'addome contratto, le braccia finalmente attorno al suo collo. Louis è sulle punte dei piedi, duro dove si preme, muovendosi piano, dietro il corpo di Harry. Stanno così bene così, solo loro.

Il respiro di Louis è leggero contro il suo orecchio, un caldo sibilare di _ _ __dai, su, forza____ fino a che Harry non ridacchia e non lo scaccia via, grattando via il solletico delle sue parole dalle orecchie. Il cassiere è impietrito, gli occhi sbarrati, li guarda, guarda Louis con gli occhi accesi e Harry con il corpo segnato dai loro nomi. Harry sa che l'uomo non potrà mai sapere chi sono in realtà- la loro apparenza non è particolarmente religiosa, nessuna croce attorno ai loro colli o perle sui loro polsi. Sarebbe carino, però, sentire qualcuno dirlo. _  
_

"Faresti meglio ad andartene," gli dice Harry, con un sorriso troppo grande, e con troppi denti- diverso da quello di Louis, non tagliente, ma ampio. Infinito. "Peggiorerà prima di migliorare."

"Siete fottutamente pazzi," dice l'uomo, come se fosse una novità. Come se fosse qualcosa che valeva la pena dire. Ma se ne va- apre il registratore di cassa e fa scivolare il contenuto nella maglietta di cui tiene i margini per creare una piccola sacca, inciampa fino alla porta di vetro e corre via, senza guardarsi indietro.

Quando Harry torna a concentrarsi su Louis, vede il ragazzo imbronciato, le sopracciglia arcuate in disapprovazione.

"Volevo _ _ __rimanesse____ ," dice, petulante.

Harry ruota gli occhi, afferra la punta delle dita di Louis e lo fa girare in una piroetta degna di un gran ballo, i loro piedi stridono sul pavimento bagnato di butano. "Vuoi sempre farli rimanere. Vuoi sempre farli rimanere a guardare," dice, con tono basso, per poi tirare Louis a se fino a che la sua schiena non si trovi pressata contro il suo petto, allora Harry gli morde i lobi proprio nel modo che Louis ____odia____ tanto. "Perché non sono mai abbastanza per te, huh? Non sei mai felice __solo con me__ , Lou, perché?" gli domanda, le mani che coprono la pancia e la gola di Louis -posti soffici, posti aperti, posti facili. Gli piace il modo in cui si stringono e tremano quanto Louis si arrabbia- come adesso. Una corda tesa arricciata sul petto di Harry.

Louis allora spinge un gomito contro suo stomaco, liberandosi con un basso ringhio. Da un calcio alle bottiglie vuote, si avvicina alla corsia più vicina e colpisce ogni cosa fino a farla cadere terra, a caso, muove il braccio rapidamente per tutta una mensola di spuntini, poi la butta giù per intero.

Dice, "Sei così ____stupido _._____ Dici sempre le cose _ _ _ _ __più stupide _._______ " Apre lo sportello di un grande frigorifero, e veloce come un lampo fa frantumare bottiglia dopo bottiglia tutte le birre contro le mattonelle. "Lo sai che non è mai così, ma lo _ _ _ _ _ _ _dici_______ sempre, provi sempre ad affibbiarmi la parte del cattivo ragazzo."

Harry sussulta al suono agghiacciante del vetro che si spezza, ma ghigna comunque, non può fermarsi. Come se Louis non abbia mai fatto ____il cattivo ragazzo _.  
___ _ _

___"___ Voglio solo sentirti dire che _ _ __mi ami____." dice Harry, fa un piccolo broncio con le sue labbra e batte le ciglia come piccole farfalle. "Solo, mi piace sentirti dire che è solo per me."

Louis sbatte la porta così forte che l'intero vetro rinforzato si sferraglia nel suo pannello. I suoi passi scricchiolano sopra le schegge delle bottiglie che ha fatto in frantumi, e Harry riesce a vedere i piccoli tagli sulle caviglie esposte, piccole scie di sangue che macchiano le sue Keds. _ _ _  
_ _ _

" _ _ _ _Tutto____ riguarda te, fottuto idiota." sembra tremendamente serio, ma Harry riesce a vedere il modo in cui la lingua spinge contro la sua guancia, e come si morde il labbro inferiore per non scoppiare a ridere. "L'intero universo ruota attorno a __te _.___ " _ _ _  
___

Harry alza le spalle come se non avesse detto qualcosa di importante, ma Louis può sentire quanto è raggiante, con un sorriso tanto grande da farsi male. "Basta che lo sai."

"Basta che ____tu____ lo sai," gli risponde Louis insensato, i suoi occhi sono focalizzati sulle labbra di Harry che si muovono mute, poi da un'occhiata alla vena pulsante nel suo collo pallido. Harry alza piano il mento, e inarca le sopracciglia visibilmente. _  
_

" _ _ _ _Cazzo____ ," Louis è così facile delle volte, è quasi divertente. Le sue mani si muovono confuse, rivolta le sue tasche frenetico alla ricerca del pacco di fiammiferi. Lo scatolo è già aperto, prima ancora che Harry riesca a prendere un respiro, e Louis sta strofinando su un lato del pacchetto una manciata di fiammiferi tutti in una volta, dispargendoli nel casino che ha creato sul pavimento-

Il negozio va in fiamme in pochi secondi, tutto scoppietta e un quasi-caldo-come-il-fuoco Louis sta tirando la zip dei pantaloni di Harry, spingendolo contro il bancone. Fa uscire il cazzo di Harry in quello che potrebbe essere tempo record, ma è difficile da dire. Hanno avuto modo di esercitarsi spesso.

"I tuoi fottuti jeans si incendieranno, idiota," dice Harry, tentando di sembrare severo; ma la sua voce finisce per essere lenta e calda come dello sciroppo a causa della bocca di Louis attorno alla punta del suo pene. Riesce a sentire le sue labbra tendersi in un sorriso, poi sente il lieve dolore dei suoi denti che pressano contro la pelle sensibile, perché è un completo bastardo. "Merda, _ _ __cazzo____ , non mordere- forza, veloce-" _  
_

Louis mormora, e sembra piuttosto contento quando sistema la sua bocca lentamente e scivola su e giù sul membro di Harry, come se l'edificio non stesse bruciando attorno a loro, come se Louis non fosse zuppo di butano perché è un fottuto ____imbecille____ , e Harry- _  
_

Harry-

Harry è molto più bravo ad essere arrabbiato con lui quando Louis non si trova sulle ginocchia. Questo è sempre stato un problema.

"Gesù, sei così caldo," dice Harry tra i denti serrati, infuriato con se stesso quando lascia che la sua mano scenda ad accarezzare la protuberanza che il suo pene ha creato spingendosi contro la guancia di Louis, facendolo assomigliare ad un piccolo criceto. Louis sfarfalla le ciglia, guardandolo, gli occhi lucidi e brillanti mentre tenta di non ridere e soffocarsi con il cazzo che ha dentro la bocca.

Si ritrae, incasinato, la saliva per tutto il mento e la lampo di Harry, e lo fa di proposito, ogni volta. Una mano attorno al membro di Harry, che lo tira pigramente come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo. "Sarò ancora più caldo** quando i miei jeans prenderanno fuoco, suppongo."

"Sei fottutamente terribile." grugnisce Harry, che si trova tra il frustrato e l'affascinato dal modo in cui il pollice di Louis sta disegnando piccoli cerchi sulla punta del suo cazzo, dove è già troppo sensibile, per farlo sentire ____proprio____ bene. "Non scherzarci nemmeno, Dio, andiamo, solo-" _  
_

"Sì, sì," farfuglia Louis, come se fare un pompino ad Harry sia un cazzo di compito spiacevole. Come se Harry non riesca a vedere il modo in cui sta sfregando il suo bacino contro il palmo della sua mano. Louis ruota gli occhi quando porta il membro di Harry di nuovo nella sua bocca, e questo è sempre- Harry lo ha sempre odiato e amato. Il modo in cui Louis fa finta che potrebbe farcela anche senza di lui, come se non ne fosse affamato, sempre.

Ma Harry può sentire le dita della mano libera di Louis tracciare continuamente le loro iniziali- le ferite più nuove, incise recentemente nella pelle soffice sull'avvallamento tra il fianco sporgente di Harry e la sua pancia da gattino. Le unghia di Louis scavano nell'incisione, il dolore tagliente amplifica la sensazione della lingua di Louis che solletica la sua fessura- ancora e ancora, solo quello, senza aspirare, fino a che Harry non sta tremando per tutto il _ _ __nonabbastanza-troppo____ che Louis gli sta donando. _  
_

" _ _ _ _Cazzo _,_____ merda _ _ _ _ _, _forza _,_______ " si lamenta Harry, stringendo e tirando con una mano i capelli di Louis, e spinge i fianchi in avanti nello stesso momento. Le dita di Louis artigliano lo stomaco di Harry, sbalordito per un momento prima di sistemarsi, allentando la mandibola e arricciando una mano sul fianco di Harry, per spingerlo in avanti.

Il fuoco è caldo, e ovunque, e l'intero negozio adesso odora di tabacco bruciato e plastica fusa, e si sentono le sirene di un camion dei pompieri in lontananza, il sole irrompe dalla vetrina. Harry viene con un gemito strozzato e un violento spasmo dei fianchi quando l'unghia del pollice di Louis preme contro la crosta delle iniziatili sulla parte bassa della gabbia toracica di Harry.

Sta ancora tremando quando fa alzare Louis, poi lo gira così da intrappolarlo tra il suo corpo ed il bancone, ridendo debolmente contro sua bocca. Gli sussurra _ _ __Dio, Dio, Dio, sconsiderato, stupido, ti odio____ , con la mano infilata nei jeans di Louis. Sono entrambi grondanti di sudore e da qualche parte sul pavimento la maglietta di Harry è diventata ormai cenere, e il camion dei pompieri è quasi assordante, vicino a loro.

Harry ha sempre amato il modo in cui la schiena di Louis si inarca quando viene- Harry tende sempre a ____piegarsi____ in due, a rimpicciolirsi, mentre Louis si mostra, il suo petto si espande e le spalle si spingono all'indietro, come se volesse che l'intero mondo lo guardasse.

Lo vuole, in realtà.

"Vieni, auto," dice Louis in un sospiro, il cazzo continua a contrarsi debolmente dove il palmo di Harry lo sta spingendo contro la sua pancia. "auto, auto, auto-"

Harry li trascina entrambi fuori, ignorando quasi lo squittio di Louis quando i suoi jeans prendono una scintilla e si incendiano- lo spinge contro il cemento, i raggi solari ad avvolgerli, e soffoca le piccole fiamme, adesso stanno entrambi ridendo nonostante Harry sia così arrabbiato da non riuscire nemmeno a vedere, ma forse è solo a causa di tutto quel fumo. Incespicano dentro la macchina non appena il camion dei pompieri entra nel parcheggio, e non rimangono di certo a guardare.

Si trovano già nell'interstatale, dove Louis si dimena per liberarsi dei suoi jeans bruciati, abbassa il finestrino e lascia che il vento li strappi via.

"Non posso credere che ti sei quasi dato fuoco, cazzo." brontola Harry, ma di sente così rincuorato dal fatto che _ _ __non____ è successo che gli è difficile essere arrabbiato.

Louis ghigna prima di girarsi e cercare qualcosa sui sedili posteriori, le ginocchia ai lati dei braccioli, il sedere nudo si muove tra i sedili d'avanti da qualche parte all'altezza degli occhi di Harry, perché Louis è il peggiore, sempre. "Bruciami i fottuti peli degli stichi," dice con semplicità, ridendo come se fosse la cosa più divertente del mondo. Harry ruota gli occhi, toglie una mano dal volante e schiaffeggia bruscamente il sedere di Louis.

Louis strilla, oltraggiato, e cade di faccia sul pianale dei sedili posteriori. La sua testa appare un minuto dopo tra i sedili anteriori, le guance rosse e arrabbiato, ma Harry tiene risoluto gli occhi sulla strada e non ride. _ _ _  
_ _ _

O almeno ci prova. Non ridere di Louis non è mai stato una sua specialità. Probabilmente non lo sarà mai.

"Ti odio, cazzo." sbotta Louis.

E Harry dice, "Anche io," e continuano a guidare, come hanno sempre fatto.

**Author's Note:**

> *In realtà l'autrice ha sbagliato, e ha fatto mettere a Louis i fiammiferi in tasca per la seconda volta; mi sono permessa di modificarlo.  
> ** "Jesus, you're so hot."  
> "Going to be hotter when my jeans go up in flames, I expect"  
> Questa è la prima os della serie "Take me to Church" spero di cuore vi sia piaciuta. Arriverà presto anche la seconda os!  
> Lots of love.


End file.
